


One Week

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Business Trip, Cleaning, Lonely Spock, Multi, Uhura visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Spock's boyfriends are out of town for a week, leaving the house to him





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vvarp-core](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vvarp-core).



Leonard McCoy has been invited to the Jagemn Euryn Medical Symposium every year for the past six years, and every year his invitation comes with a plus-one. Accordingly, every year his boyfriends take turns accompanying him.

And this year, it’s Jim’s turn to go, which means Spock is going to be alone in their little house for a week.

“Remember to put out the trash on Tuesday.” Leonard and Jim stand in the entry hall with their bags.

“Leonard, I have lived here just as long as you. I assure you I will not forget.” Spock reassures him and tries to hurry them along. “If you do not depart within five minutes, you will likely miss your shuttle.”

“He’ll be okay, Bones.” Jim pats Leonard’s shoulder and kisses Spock goodbye. “We’ll miss you, sweetheart.”

“And I, both of you, ashayam.” Spock leans over to kiss Leonard as well. “Safe travels.”

“See you next week, darlin’.” Leonard finally steps out the door, Jim following him. As Spock watches them go, he can see Jim start to run, and hear their affectionate bickering.

“Catch up, old man!”

“Get back here, you brat!”

Spock closes the door behind them and returns to their bedroom to finish the novel he has been reading. He spends the evening reading and meditating.

On the second day, he rises early. Spock needs very little sleep, and he finds that without the warmth and affection of other bodies, staying in bed holds little appeal.

As he prepares breakfast for himself, an interesting idea concerning Bajoran archaeology occurs to him, and he nearly turns to ask his partners for their opinions on the matter, but remembers that they are not there.

Since he does not have anything else planned for the day, he spends it researching his idea. By the time he looks up from his reading material, he is well-versed in Bajoran archaeology, but the sun has gone down, and he realizes he has forgotten to eat.

Though it is less than ideal, he prepares one of the ‘E-Z-Kwik’ instant tofu meals Jim purchased on his last trip to the store.

As he eats, he composes a message to Jim and Leonard, telling them about his day. He does not include the part where he forgot to eat.

On the third day, Spock realizes that he does not, as Leonard might say, ‘do much’ on his own. His activities without his boyfriends are more restrained, and he does not go out.

Perhaps the three of them can go out together when Jim and Leonard return.

He attempts to watch an old Earth movie Jim had once recommended. According to the summary, it is a ‘western.’ The first few minutes are quite interesting, but it is not the same without Jim’s commentary and Leonard’s criticism, and the debate over the training of horses that would inevitably result, despite the fact that only Leonard has any firsthand knowledge on the matter.

He elects to read another novel instead, and today he remembers to eat before it gets so late. His message to Leonard and Jim is much the same as the previous one. The only difference lies in his reading material for the day.

When Spock has sent the message and gone to bed, he lies awake for some time, pulling the blankets around his body to keep him warm. Eventually, he rolls over to Jim and Leonard’s part of the bed, pulling the blankets with him. On this side, the pillows and sheets smell like his partners, and it is comforting.

On the fourth day, Nyota surprises him by coming to visit with a homemade dinner.

“I figured you could use some company.” She smiles and starts setting out her meal in his kitchen, taking plates from the cabinet and handing them to him. “Set the table, please.”

Spock raises an eyebrow, but does as she asks. Nyota brings out the food, now arranged nicely on Spock’s favorite serving platter.

“Have you been keeping busy?” She sits down across from him, placing some food on his plate with the serving fork before helping herself.

“I have been reading a fascinating novel in which-”

“No, Spock, I mean are you doing anything besides sitting around the house all day?” He could not truthfully say that he was, as he had not gone out or done any particularly invigorating activities in the past few days.

“I thought so. Just don’t sit around and mope, okay?” Spock opened his mouth to protest. “I know, I know, Vulcans don’t mope. Just be sure to do something besides reading this week.”

The conversation turns to other topics, and they have a lovely dinner. Spock, ever a good host, helps her wash out the dishes she had brought before she leaves.

He relays the details of her visit to Jim and Leonard in his nightly message.

On the fifth day, in order to keep himself active as Nyota had suggested, Spock cleans the master bathroom. When he is finished, he decides to clean the guest bathroom as well, since he has the supplies out.

And when that’s done, he decides he might as well sweep the hallway. And then the kitchen. And then the whole house. From there it progresses to everything from cleaning out the refrigerator to dusting off the ceiling fans from on top of a ladder.

Cleaning the entire house from top to bottom takes all day, and when Spock is finished, he eats another instant tofu meal, sends his nightly message to his partners, and goes to sleep.

On the sixth day, Spock raids the closet. Sleeping on the other side of the bed is not enough. So he takes one of Leonard’s sweatshirts from the rack and wears it all day, enjoying the scent of his boyfriend left on it.

He’s glad that their trip is almost over. They will return to him the day after tomorrow. With that in mind, he thinks that perhaps they should go on a date when Leonard and Jim return. It would be nice after a week without them to do something special.

He spends the afternoon scribbling down ideas and crafting the perfect date for the three of them. Highlights of his planned day include a trip Leonard’s favorite park and dinner at Jim’s favorite restaurant. Spock is confident that they will like it.

He does not tell them his plan in the message he writes that night, simply hinting at a surprise.

On the seventh and final day, Spock finds that there is nothing more he can do to prepare for Jim and Leonard’s return. He has already cleaned the house, so there is nothing to tidy up for them.

He sits in the living room, wearing Jim’s old Starfleet Command College sweatshirt and only half paying attention to yet another book.

Finally, finally, he hears a key turn in the lock, and he goes to the door to meet his boyfriends. They drop their bags in the entrance hall as they walk through the door and into his arms.

They’re both tired from travel, and Spock knows they will want to relax for the rest of the day. He is about to suggest that they watch that western movie when Jim pulls back from their hug to look at Spock’s clothing.

“Isn’t that mine?” He grins at the baggy sweatshirt. “Aww, you must have really missed us, babe.” Jim kisses Spock, pulling him in by a fistful of the sweatshirt.

“You look nice in it.”


End file.
